


You're My Light at the End of the Tunnel

by makeitgayyoucowards



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:02:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2211582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makeitgayyoucowards/pseuds/makeitgayyoucowards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John are professors at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This is the story of how they meet, and how they fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Light at the End of the Tunnel

             

             Almost every student at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry thought that John Watson was the perfect professor. Perhaps it was because he was passionate about his job, or perhaps it was because he was so easy-going, but almost everyone loved John Watson. John was the Quidditch coach and flying instructor at Hogwarts, but he also taught Herbology. It was said that Headmistress McGonagall was originally hesitant to hire John as the instructor for two courses, but John must have convinced her otherwise with his charm, for once she met Professor Watson, her apprehension evaporated. All of the young girls (and some boys) swooned when John rode his broom, and often students stayed after class to flirt with John. His courses were rigorous, but he always stayed after class and made time for the students that had trouble. He was the kind of person who always had a smile for everyone, and both the students and the professors liked him for it.

             No one would _ever_ say that Sherlock Holmes was the perfect professor. In fact, many of the students swore that Professor Holmes was the worst teacher they had ever had. (Of course none of these students remembered Snape’s era) Sure, all of the girls swooned as he swished into the room with his long cloak and piercing eyes, but most of those crushes vanished as soon as Sherlock opened his mouth. He often entered the potions classroom without warning, ten to twenty minutes late, already spouting off facts faster than anyone could write. He left no room for questions from the class, and didn’t tolerate people who didn’t listen. He was known for throwing random potions ingredients at people who fell asleep, and for emotionally crippling students who talked back to him by deducing their entire life story. All in all, Sherlock Holmes was a terrible professor.

            Considering John had been working at Hogwarts for five years and Sherlock had been teaching there for three years, it was quite strange that they had never met each other. So when John’s friend Stamford relayed a message from Sherlock, John was very happy to get some mandrake root for his potion. Of course, at this point, he had no idea what he was getting himself into. John knew the castle better than most of the other professors at Hogwarts, due to his tendency to go on late night walks through the castle. Since he knew it so well, he had no trouble getting himself to Sherlock’s office, which was located in the dungeons.

            Just as John was reaching towards the thick wooden door of the potions room, it swung open, and a sobbing student pushed past him and disappeared down the hall. John stared after the girl, a confused expression on his face, and slowly turned his head to peek inside the still open door.

            “Err… Hello?” John called out tentatively, peering into the gloom of the office. A cold voice rang out from somewhere to the left of the heavy door, the speaker’s tone indifferent.

            “Oh do come in Professor Watson, you’re no use standing in the doorway with your mouth wide open.” John stepped into the office quickly and turned towards the voice, shutting the  door behind him with a clang. John saw the man as he turned, a lanky bloke who was draped leisurely over a couch that was placed towards to edge of the room. The man had raven black curls that lay in a disheveled mess on his head and pale white skin that reminded John of fresh fallen snow. His long fingers were steepled under his chin, and his eyes were shut. He didn’t bother opening them when John stepped towards him.

            “Err” John said again, his wit failing as he stared at the strange man before him. “I’m John Watson. I uhh… well I brought the mandrake root you asked for.”

            “Yes yes” The man intoned as he waved his hand nonchalantly towards his desk. “Just leave it on the desk.” John placed the mandrake root delicately on the only relatively clear space on the cluttered desk, and stepped back, staring openly at the dashing potions professor.

            “Was that… I mean, was that your student? The one who ran out crying?” John asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. Professor Holmes’s eyes stayed closed and he made a vaguely affirming noise in the back of his throat.

            “She’s an insolent little thing. She thought she could use her daddy’s money and her sexual charm to get a passing grade in my class. Stupid girl.” Sherlock’s eyes finally popped open, and John was startled at the intensity of the gaze that was finally turned towards him. Professor Holmes’s eyes were bright and piercing, a kaleidoscope of colors that seemed to look right into John’s soul. The strange professor seemed to be searching for something on John’s face, and John stared right back, searching for something in return. The air was pregnant with a tension that John couldn’t quite place, so before it could get any worse, he cleared his throat and spoke again.

            “So why’d she come out crying then? You wouldn’t give her a good grade? That doesn’t seem like something you would violently sob about…” John’s voice croaked a bit as he spoke, and he wondered at his inability to stay in control around this bizarre man.

            “No of course not. I also insulted her entire family and let her know that her boyfriend has been sleeping around. She didn’t seem to happy with the information, but then again, they never are.” Professor Holmes’s voice had taken on a note of indifference as he talked about the girl, and he had turned back to his original position, with his fingers steepled, as if he had lost all interest in the conversation. John felt as though he had been dismissed, and he turned to leave.

            “Well... Er it was nice to meet you Professor Holmes.” John muttered as he opened the mahogany door.

            “Please. Call me Sherlock.” When John turned back towards the professor at the sound of his voice, he saw that those piercing eyes were fixed on him again, and as he met those strange eyes, Sherlock winked. John stared for a minute, mouth agape, before he regained control of his muscles and stepped out into the cool dungeon air.

w

   Sherlock didn’t know what it was about John Watson, but he could not stop thinking about him. Sherlock was not one to obsess over people. Sure, he was slightly fascinated by a select few for a short while, but everyone inevitably grew dull once Sherlock had deduced all he needed to know. But John Watson was different, and here Sherlock was, sitting on his couch, thinking about John Watson. John was outwardly simple, plain, he should have been deduced quite easily, and then dismissed. However, Sherlock couldn't get John off of his mind. There was something about him, something that captured Sherlock's interest. Sherlock abruptly sat up, and sauntered quickly towards the door. There was no use sitting here obsessing over John, when Sherlock could just go and see him. Sherlock knew that John was most likely to be at the Quidditch pitch, so he turned out of his doorway and strolled down the hallway, heading for the outside. 

             Sherlock walked leisurely towards the Quidditch pitch, watching as John flew above the first year’s heads, teaching them how to maneuver their brooms. John didn’t spot him right away, but as soon as their eyes met, he swerved his broom and began heading towards the ground. He dismounted with athletic grace, and signaled for his class, who had followed him down, to dismount as well. Many of the students stared, nervous to see the potions professor in the middle of their flying lesson. Sherlock had victimized many of them already; they were not looking forward to being terrorized again. However, Sherlock paid them no mind, his bright gaze was focused only on John.

            “Professor Holmes” John said with a smile, raising his eyebrows slightly at Sherlock. “How can I help you?” Sherlock smirked faintly, breathing evenly to control his slight nervousness.

            “I was hoping you could help me with a problem I have actually” Sherlock intoned, keeping his tone even and light. “One of my sources have told me that you are supposedly the best dueler in the school. I was hoping to challenge that.” Sherlock smirked again as he observed John’s confusion.      

            “So, let me get this straight” John said, his brow furrowed. “You decided to interrupt my class, only to ask me to prove a strange rumor about myself?” Sherlock’s smirk vanished, and he balked a little at the frustration he heard in John’s tone. He hadn’t thought about the students, he had only been thinking about seeing John again. But then, John smiled blindingly, and Sherlock relaxed.

            “You’re in luck actually.” John said turning towards his students. “We were just talking about dueling, and my students had asked me to demonstrate. This is a perfect opportunity.”

            “Perfect.” Sherlock declared, and began moving farther down the quidditch pitch. “We can use the pitch as our dueling space.” John began moving his students around the edge of the space, to make sure no one was too close to the flying spells. Sherlock waited, watching John move among the students, chatting and moving people around.

            “Alright!” John expressed, still facing his students. “I’ve found that the best way to learn about dueling is to watch someone duel. I’ve already taught you the basics, so you know most of this already. Watch and learn, and I’ll take questions when we are finished.” John turned again towards Sherlock, and stepped into the dueling space, moving away from the students.

            As they stood facing each other, Sherlock dipped into a deep bow, keeping his eyes fixed on John. John’s bow had less grace than Sherlock’s did, but it was satisfactory all the same. Sherlock turned on his heel and strode away from John, his feet making little sound as he strode across the luscious grass on the Quidditch pitch. “On my count” He heard John’s voice coming from a short distance away; his voice slightly muffled from being turned away from Sherlock.

            “One…two…” Sherlock didn’t wait until the count of three. On the second count he whirled, his cloak swishing around him, and sent a silent curse John’s way. Despite Sherlock’s early start, John was ready for his curse; he blocked it with a soft protego and sent a jelly-legs jinx towards Sherlock. Sherlock dodged, his body moving gracefully through the duel, as if he was a dancer. His mind was sharp and focused, and for the first time in a long time, Sherlock felt alive. John and Sherlock moved steadily through the duel, their bodies weaving and moving around each other in a strange graceful dance. Suddenly, faster than Sherlock would have thought possible, he felt his wand fly out of his hand, as John sent a silent Exspelliarmus towards him. Sherlock stopped moving abruptly, his brain trying to figure out where he had gone wrong. He had anticipated all of John’s moves! How had he gotten the better of him?? John stood at the other end of their makeshift dueling space, two wands clutched in his hand and a grin on his face.

            “Missing something?” He asked, waving Sherlock’s wand with a continued smile. He looked very proud of himself, standing there with Sherlock’s wand grasped in his hand. Sherlock huffed angrily and stalked his way over to John. He approached him haughtily and made a swipe at his wand, but John moved it out of the way just in time.

            “What’s the magic word?” John teased, one eyebrow raised mockingly. Sherlock nearly growled in frustration before lunging for his wand again, but John would not have it.

            “I _said_ what’s the magic word?” Sherlock scowled, glaring at John like he could make him spontaneously combust just by looking at him. But of course he couldn’t, so after a brief staring contest, Sherlock gave up with a huff. He turned away slightly and mumbled, as quietly as possible,

            “May I please have my wand back John?” His voice sounded pitiful, and John must have heard the embarrassment in it, for he placed the wand in Sherlock hand, brushing his fingers against Sherlock’s wrist as he did so.

            “I hope you’ve learned your lesson. Don’t mess with John Watson.” John smirked again as he said it, an air of superiority in his tone. “But honestly Sherlock, that was brilliant dueling. It was only a lucky break that I beat you. I’ve never seen a dueling technique like that before! Do you think you could teach me?” John sounded like an excited puppy, and Sherlock’s slight embarrassment evaporated at the sight of John’s smile. Sherlock babbled on about technique as they walked back to the castle, after the students had been dismissed of course, and John listened intently all the while. Sherlock didn’t know exactly where this friendship was going, but he knew he wanted to keep John Watson around for quite a bit longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello glorious readers! Firstly, thank you for reading! If you liked it, or hated it, please comment and let me know. I love to hear from the readers. Also, if you notice any glaring mistakes let me know, I will fix them right away. Please note, this is going to be a multi chapter fic. However, I am a Uni student, so I don't often post. I don't have a schedule for posting or anything, so it could take a week or a month for the next chapter. Sorry about that! Anyway, let me know what you think!
> 
> Please check out my tumblr, the-baddest-of-wolves.tumblr.com


End file.
